Rare
by Mad-Chan
Summary: Yaoi HPDM. Ils passent leurs derniers instants ensemble avant d'aller mener l'ultime bataille. OS.


**_Titre : Rare _**

**_Auteur : Maddy_**

**_Disclaming : bien entendu tout l'univers d'HP ne m'appartient pas mais est à JKR_**

**_Rating : oh, un tit K je pense, rien de bien méchant _**

**_Couple : DM/HP_**

**_Genre : dramatique_**

**_Note de môa : _**

_**Bonjour bonjour !**_

_**Voilà une nouvelle fic, écrite y'a pas mal de temps comme ça, parce que j'avais envie…(très très courte au passage, mais bon un jour je m'apprendrais à faire des trucs plus longs lol).**_

**_Sur une chanson de Calogéro que j'aime beaucoup et qui s'intitule Rare. Pas de pov cette fois ci, ça me change un peu, mais je sors rarement du tristounet pour les Draco/Harry, vous vous en rendrez compte en lisant ce qui suit._**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**oOo**_

"Je vais devoir bientôt partir. L'ordre du Phénix m'attend."

"Je sais."

Une ambiance tendue à première vue, mais seulement en apparence. Car il est incapable de lui dire plus, une boule s'est formée dans sa gorge, l'angoisse arrive d'un seul coup sans qu'il n'ait pu s'y préparer, car jusque là il avait éviter le plus possible d'y penser. Il en tremblerait presque, s'il ne se forçait pas à garder un minimum de contrôle, ne serait-ce que pour montrer l'exemple…Le silence s'instaure donc, plus pesant, plus chargé d'émotions que tous les autres qu'ils ont pu partager jusqu'à cet instant, car il ne veut pas lui dire un mot, ce mot que le brun attend avec anxiété, l'adieu définitif qui scellera leur destin, et par la même occasion, celui du monde entier.

_Reste encore un peu  
C'est si rare de se plaire  
Laisse moi me défaire de toi_

Lorsque le Gryffondor partira ce soir, ce sera soit pour tuer, soit pour être tué. Quoiqu'il arrive en tout cas, ça changera leur vie du tout au tout, et ils en sont très conscient, c'est bien ça le problème. Un bouleversement total, et pas seulement pour eux, mais également pour les autres aussi, même si des fois ils ont l'impression d'être véritablement seuls au monde, tant ils se sentent bien juste tous les deux.

Bien sûr, cette solitude, ils l'apprécient, tout le monde leur fiche la paix, et personne ne s'insurge contre cette relation bizarre, car cela va de soit, personne n'est au courant de quoi que ce soit. Si les gens savaient, de toute façon ils ne comprendraient pas. Ce monde est devenu un monde de haine et de violence, alors personne ne pourrait encore comprendre le sens du mot "amour".

_Reste encore un peu  
C'est rare d'être amoureux  
Laisse-moi profiter de ça  
_

Dans un moment comme celui-ci, on voudrait que le temps s'arrête définitivement, car l'avenir fait bien trop peur, cela entraîne trop de douleur à leurs yeux. On peut se demander qu'est-ce qui les a poussé à se retrouver ensemble comme ça, à chercher ainsi du réconfort l'un auprès de l'autre. C'est vrai, à la base, on ne pouvait pas trouver deux caractères plus opposés que les leur, il suffisait simplement de regarder dans quelles maisons ils avaient été placés à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, pendant des années, ils avaient su jouer leur rôle d'ennemis à la perfection.

Mais arrive un âge où il est temps de grandir pour devenir adulte, et savoir arrêter les querelles futiles d'adolescents. Surtout dans un moment comme celui-ci, où tout n'est que haine et destruction, délation et paranoïa. Ah, pour ça, Voldemort a bien réussi son coup : l'amour, plus personne ne sait ce que ça veut dire…

_On finira bien par se reconnaître  
Dans le moindre de nos gestes  
On finira bien par s'apercevoir  
Qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre  
Et tu ne peux rien y faire_

Paradoxalement, si tout le monde a finit par se détester, pour eux, ce fut le contraire qui se produisit. Après tout, ils avaient tous les deux une mission ils étaient entraînés malgré eux dans des enjeux qu'ils ne comprenaient pas eux même, et pourtant, c'était à eux seuls de décider de l'avenir du monde, manipulés par des adultes qui ne voyaient en eux que des objets pour arriver à leur fin. Dur destin, quand à cette âge normalement, le plus gros problème est de réussir ses études en menant une vie normale.

Oui, ils avaient su se trouver, et heureusement, car dans ces moments difficiles, seul le fait d'avoir quelqu'un à qui s'attacher, permettait de ne pas se trancher les veines, un soir un peu plus déprimant que les autres. Ensemble, il leur arrivait même d'oublier l'espace de quelques secondes ce que le monde était devenu, la raison même pour laquelle ils existaient, leurs devoirs, encore et toujours ce même mot aux aspects si effrayants qui était devenu un leitmotiv pour eux.

_Reste encore un peu_

_L'odeur de tes cheveux_

_Enroulés entre mes draps_

_Reste encore un peu_

_C'est rare d'être amoureux_

_Laisse moi m'occuper de toi_

Alors ce soir, comme tous les autres, ils sont ensemble. C'est la dernière fois, ça ils le savent, alors ils en profitent. Ils sont tous deux assis par terre, Harry entre les cuisses de Draco qui lui caresse doucement les cheveux, le regard lointain, en train de revivre les meilleurs instants qu'ils ont passé ensemble, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent pour de bon lors de la bataille finale.

"L'élu" comme ils l'appellent tous, va partir, ce n'est maintenant qu'une question de minutes, il s'en va aller retrouver les bons, tandis que le Serpentard retournera aux côtés de Voldemort. En tant qu'espion bien sûr, il a arrêté de se mettre aux pieds du Mage Noir quand il a compris qui il aimait réellement. Lui aussi ce soir, sera un élément majeur lors du combat, il mourra certainement, pour ne pas être placé du bon côté de la barrière, pour avoir trahi un mage noir trop puissant, mais c'est peut être mieux que d'être séparé de lui.

_On finira bien par s'abandonner  
Il suffit de laisser faire  
On finira bien par se l'avouer  
On est fait l'un pour l'autre  
Ne me dis pas le contraire_

Il resserre un peu plus son étreinte, comme si ça pouvait suffire pour l'empêcher de partir accomplir son destin, comme si ça pouvait le préserver de la mort qui l'attend sans doute là-bas. Harry referme les yeux, comme s'il feignait de ne pas savoir qu'il doit le quitter à cet instant. Mais il a beau y avoir réfléchit longtemps, il ne voit pas d'autres solutions. S'il veut avoir une chance de recréer un monde de paix dans lequel tous deux pourraient vivre sans avoir à se cacher, alors il le fera. Et si ce soir s'il arrivait quelque chose à Draco, sa seule et unique raison de ne pas se tuer, il lâcherait tout. Pourquoi se battre alors, s'il n'est plus là pour être à ses côtés ?

Il entrelace ses doigts aux siens, les serrant fort, il lui murmure qu'il l'aime, encore et encore, tel un sort qui repousserait toutes leurs peines.

_On finira bien par se souvenir  
De notre premier départ  
Tout finira bien, je te le promets  
On est fait l'un pour l'autre  
Et je me dis que c'est rare_

"Draco…je dois y aller maintenant."

"Je t'aime."

Ils se lèvent tous les deux, Draco ne retient désormais plus ses tremblements, et Harry ses larmes. Mais c'est fait ainsi, ils n'ont plus le choix, c'est comme ça, et tous les regrets du monde n'y feront rien. Ils ne peuvent qu'espérer, encore et toujours, quand ils ne le pourront plus, là ça sera vraiment fini.

Dans un dernier baiser, ils se disent qu'ils s'aiment, dans une dernière étreinte, ils se disent adieu, dans un dernier regard, ils vivent une dernière fois.

Puis se séparent…

_Et je me dis que c'est rare  
Laisse moi profiter de toi_

_C'est rare, c'est rare, c'est rare ..._

_**oOo**_

_**Pas joyeux joyeux tout ça…**_

_**La prochaine fois j'essaierai de faire une fic à la con pour la peine :D**_

**_Ça va vous ? Pas trop déprimées ? (Maddy ou l'art de bousiller les week end des autres avec des fics déprimantes lol)_**

_**Bon, sur cette charmante histoire moi je vous laisse, en vous souhaitant néanmoins une bonne fin de journée huhuhu (vous possédez malgré tout le droit de râler contre mon sadisme dans les reviews lol, alors vous privez pas ;) )**_

**_Au revoir les gens et à dans une prochaine fic !_**

_**Maddy**  
_


End file.
